Un placer inesperado
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Elsa está teniendo uno de esos días cargados de puras preocupaciones, pero un extraño en un autobús le enseñará que es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _El origen de los guardianes_ y _Frozen_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Advertencia: **Contenido sexual explícito, sino te gusta este tipo de fic no lo leas. Debo advertirles que esta historia fue escrita de madrugada, no con mis cinco sentidos, así que puede que no tenga sentido XD

* * *

Elsa dio un profundo suspiro mientras entraba al autobús, tenía mucha prisa. Su reunión de negocios era en un par de horas y la rubia sabía, por mala experiencia, que éste tipo de transporte público suele tardar horas en llegar a su destino. Pero no tenía otra alternativa, no llevaba mucho dinero y su presupuesto no le permitía tomar un taxi.

Abriéndose paso entre el montón de gente apretujada en el pasillo del autobús, la joven tomó asiento en el último asiento, al lado de un extraño muchacho que llevaba un canguro azul. Con mirada indiferente, los azulinos ojos de la rubia examinaron el lugar, no había nada interesante. Unos minutos después, Elsa miró su reloj de pulsera con nerviosismo, el tiempo corría y el autobús se movía a la velocidad de una tortuga. Sus dedos empezaron a golpear insistentemente el bolso de cuero que llevaba.

De repente, la rubia sintió como unos delgados dedos acariciaban, con suavidad, sus muslos expuestos debido a la falda que ella llevaba. En busca de culpables, Elsa miró a su lado derecho, descubrió que el agresor era su vecino, el joven de cabellera blanca. A pesar de que sus manos se encargaban de acariciar los muslos de la rubia, el peliblanco miraba la ventana con un gesto de aburrimiento, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Indignada, Elsa trató de gritar pero su lado racional le decía que lo mejor era mantener la calma, no quería armar un escándalo. Apretando los puños, la rubia enfrentó al pervertido. Pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la mano del extraño se adentró aún más en sus muslos, Elsa tuvo que morderse los labios para acallar el chillido que luchaba por salir de su boca. Miró a los demás pasajeros en busca de ayuda pero ninguno parecía advertir el acoso que sufría la rubia, todos tenían rostros con miradas indiferentes y aburridas.

Con sus manos temblorosas, Elsa trató de apartar las perversas manos que acariciaban sus piernas pero esta acción provocó que las caricias del peliblanco se volvieran más intensas. La rubia notó, con horror, que las delgadas manos se acercaban peligrosamente a su ropa interior, perdiéndose en su falda. Rechazando semejante avance, la joven cerró las piernas.

Entonces, Elsa decidió ignorar a su extraño vecino, trató de mantener la compostura. Vio su reloj de pulsera le quedaba veinte minutos de viaje, podía aguantar un poco más. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Elsa inconscientemente iba abriendo las piernas para facilitar, de alguna manera, el manoseo del peliblanco, después de todo aquellas caricias no eran del todo desagradables. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta se abofeteó mentalmente ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba? ¡Ella era víctima de acoso sexual! ¡No podía disfrutarlo!

Con el ceño fruncido Elsa volvió a cerrar las piernas, no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente. Pero entonces, el desconocido acarició, por encima de la ropa interior, el sexo de la sobresaltada joven. Elsa tuvo que volver a acallar otro grito que luchaba por salir de su boca, sus caderas inconscientemente se movían de adelante para atrás y en viceversa, buscando, de esa manera, acomodarse a las caricias que le propinaba el desconocido. Nadie en el autobús parecía haberse percatado de la situación que estaba viviendo la rubia.

Mientras su mente se iba adormeciendo, Elsa empezó a perderse en la suavidad de aquellas manos que parecían celestiales. Sus piernas se fueron separando con parsimoniosa lentitud. Los sonrosados labios de la rubia empezaron a soltar profundos suspiros de placer. Pudo ver como una odiosa sonrisa adornaba el rostro del peliblanco pero no le importaba, ya nada era importante para ella, su mente estaba en el sur.

El desconocido, deslizando un poco la ropa interior, introdujo un par de sus dedos en la rosa de Elsa, ella dio un leve respingo pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. La rubia podía sentir pequeñas oleadas placer en su bajo vientre que se incrementaron con la incursión de un par de dedos. El calor inundó las mejillas níveas de Elsa, como gotas de sangre en la virginal nieve.

El extraño empezó a realizar movimientos circulares en el interior de la rubia, aumentando en gran medida las deliciosas contracciones que Elsa sentía. Ella tuvo que morderse los labios al sentir que pronto sería capaz de tocar el cielo, estaba cerca de la cúspide del placer. El peliblanco aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos hasta que sintió que la rubia había alcanzado el orgasmo. Elsa sintió como una oleada de placer se expandía desde su entrepierna hacia todo su cuerpo.

Con las mejillas arreboladas y respirando entrecortadamente, Elsa miró con nerviosismo a su alrededor, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Entonces, fijó su mirada azul en el desconocido, él la miraba con una sonrisa petulante. Sin ser capaz de formar alguna oración coherente, los labios de Elsa soltaron un gracias apresurado. El extraño respondió con un: "No hay de qué", acompañado de una mirada intensa.

Con las manos sudorosas y temblorosas, Elsa sacó de su bolso un papel y un bolígrafo donde anotó, torpemente, su número de celular. Con cuidado, depositó dicho papel en las delgadas manos del desconocido. Éste guardó el papel en su canguro y luego le arrebató el bolígrafo a la rubia para anotar en el brazo de la joven, con letras toscas, su nombre. "Jack", Elsa leyó con lentitud. La rubia sonrió y se puso de pie, con todo el ajetreo el tiempo pasó volando y, sin darse cuenta, había llegado a su parada. Le dedicó una última sonrisa al peliblanco para luego perderse en la multitud.

Esa noche, cuando Elsa llegó a su casa, su hermana menor, Anna, percibió que algo le había pasado a su hermana pues por lo general ella siempre regresaba muy estresada de su trabajo y de muy mal humor. En lugar del acostumbrado ceño fruncido, una sonrisa brillante adornada el rostro de Elsa, Anna concluyó que algo extraordinario le había pasado a su hermana para semejante cambio, no es que se queje por eso, aunque la curiosidad la mataba.

* * *

**Notas finales: Este el primer lemon que me atrevo a escribir, debo admitir que me salió algo… raro ¡Que Dios se apiade de mi alma pecaminosa! **

**Siempre he amado la pareja JackxElsa, en mi imaginación ese par mantiene una relación muy intensa, como vieron en esta pervertida historia. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Disculpas

**¡Saludos!**

**Lamento, con todo el dolor de mi alma, decirles (o más bien escribirles) que el fic queda suspendido de manera indefinida, la inspiración, con este fic en particular, se me fue y no pienso escribir cualquier cosa solo por cumplir.**

**¿Los motivos? Una persona, muy cercana a mí, se acaba de quitar la vida, estoy muy deprimida por eso. Además tengo cierta enfermedad que me impide realizar todas las actividades que quisiera hacer, sin mencionar a la universidad que me mantiene muy ocupada. No me malentiendan, el fic tendrá continuación pero no ahora, será en un futuro próximo. Esto no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de escribir fics, seguiré publicando pero solo one-shots.**

**Otro detalle que quisiera mencionar es que una personita (no diré el nombre), me está presionando mucho para que actualice este fic, al punto de comentar otros fics míos solo para decirme que publique pronto. Esa persona tiene que entender que también tengo una vida (universidad, familia, amigos, novio, etc.), no puedo invertir todo mi tiempo en escribir fics, actualizaré cuando tenga inspiración (cosa que ahora no tengo) y tiempo. Espero que lo comprendas.**

**Esto no es un "adiós", sino un "hasta pronto". Comprendo si se sienten ofendidos y muy heridos. Mil disculpas por eso. Pero de ninguna manera abandonaré el fic, solo me tomará un tiempo continuarlo, si están dispuestos a esperar y me tienen paciencia, porque soy consciente de que puede pasar un largo periodo de tiempo para que vuelva la inspiración. Con todo aclarado:**

**¡Hasta pronto! **


End file.
